


The Bus Is Late

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waitin' for the bus in the rain, in the rain. Wait-waitin' for the bus in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bus Is Late

    Alternia was never good about its public transit. The grub buses were often running behind - putting the mutant giant grubs that would never mature into trolls into work wasn't a good idea, dear Empress. The sky is dark - darker than normal. Overcast? You idle at the shack that you called a bus stop, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. A brown grub passed by, stopped for a moment. You walked by it, sniffing the inside - not your bus. Three trolls got off, only one familiar to you. Karkat Vantas. He was just as self-conscious as always, his thick turtleneck covering up the oh-so-delectable cherry scent that wafted off of him at any given time. You pout just a bit. You adored the smell. You would never admit that though.   
    He asked you a question.  
    "Need a ride?"  
    You ignored him. You don't really know why - you really enjoy talking to him. It's an inherent part of you to ignore him though. You just sneer derisively.   
    "I'll just take that as a no." He spoke quietly, downcast that you were ignoring him. His voice was sweet, both metaphorically and literally - you could smell the scarlet saliva in his wind pipe. You don't do anything though. You continue ignoring him for reasons you still aren't aware of.   
    Another grub pulls up. Mustard. This was your bus. You stand - the grub driver looks at you, and you sniff back. He grunts and pulls off.  
    "Terezi - wasn't that your bus?"  
    You look back at the voice and the subsequent person attached. Sighing, you respond, slightly angry that you broke your own combo.  
    "Yeah, it was."   
    "Why didn't you get on it?"   
    "Didn't feel like it."  
    "Wh-"  
    You interrupt him.   
    "You're here. And as stupid as you may be, you're better than talking to Lemonsnout."  
    "Oh." The scent of cherry fills your nose - you can tell he's blushing. He always blushed when you insulted him - he must presume it's hate flirting. The poor misguided fool... he's got his quadrants all messed up. You sit down next to him, lying your head on his lap.   
    "You think I'm hate-flirting with you, I can smell it on your cheeks."  
    "Kinda." He scowls and looks away. "It's really disappointing."  
    You hoist yourself up. You look at him - at least as close to looking at him as you can. You sniff out the scent of his saliva. You calculate every move you make, and lean in, placing a kiss on the source of the scent - you feel as if they are lips. Yes, you are quite certain they are lips. He pulls back. You mirror him.   
    "You've got your quadrants wrong, dumbass."  
    "Fuck you Terezi."  
    He leans in, his breath heavy with the scent of his blood, returning the kiss you gave him just moments ago.   
    As the two of you give your kisses back and forth like a sappy game of ping-pong a single bright blue drop hits the ground. And then a red. A turquoise. And before long, millions of multicolor rain drops run their futile race to the ground. The two of you remain under the shack you called a bus stop, and he called a grub transit waiting zone. And you two spent minutes - half of an hour - an entire hour, just trading kisses in the technicolor rain.  
    And you were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I wrote for Jess suchadollophead a looooong time ago.


End file.
